UNTITLE (ONESHOT)
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: <html><head></head>a wonkyu story</html>


UNTITLE

A wonkyu story

Musim dingin telah tiba , seperti biasa aku berada di sebuah apartemen di sudut kota , kenapa aku memilih apartemen di sudut kota jawabanku adalah aku menginginkan sebuah ketenangan setelah aku menghadapi rutinitasku sebagai seorang dosen di sebuah universitas di seoul. Usiaku baru saja memasuki 26 tahun, yah usia yang tergolong muda untuk menjadi dosen. Seni musik adalah bidang yang ku ampu di universitas di mana aku mengajar. Aku sangat menikmati nya. Menikmati hari-hari ku yang menyenangkan di kala aku keluar dari apartemen ini namun kembali membuatku merasa sepi setelah aku kembali memasuki apartemen ini, why ?

Karena terlalu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan, kenangan ku dan... dia...

Tak ada kejelasan di hubungan kami sekarang apakah masih berlanjut atau sudah tak ada lagi ikatan di antara kami. aku rasa kami sudah berakhir , aku sering melihatnya dengan beberapa wanita dan juga pria lain bersama , beberapa kali aku mendapatinya tengah bergulat lidah dengan di lingkupi aura keintiman yang sangat kental, aku sakit namun aku masih tak bergeming dengan semua ini.

Hyung , aku merindukan mu tapi mengapa hanya karena kau merasa bosan kau membuangku begitu saja ,

Why ?

Berhasil membuat semua duniaku berbalik hyung, membuatku bahkan rela meninggalkan semua nya dan juga menyakiti hati banyak orang bahkan kedua kakak perempuanku mengusirku ketika aku hendak menghadiri pemakaman appa , umma bahkan seperti mayat hidup hyung, hanya demi kau hyung aku menyakiti mereka

Why ?

Apa kau bosan padaku hyung , apakah pria dan wanita murahan itu lebih memuaskan mu ketimbang aku ? aku bahkan telah memberikanmu seluruh hidupku , hanya demi kau , seseorang yang menghuni hatiku,

Tidak , tidak ...

Semalam aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan kakak perempuan tertua ku sendiri , itu sungguh melukai hatiku hyung , kakak yang dulu dengan tega nya mengusirku tanpa mau mendengar semua penjelasanku,

Menggelikan sekali hidupku hyung , harus menanggung semua nya sendiri , maafkan aku hyung , aku tak tahan lagi , mari kita selesaikan semua nya , tanpa mengorbankan anak kita , darah daging mu yang selama sembilan bulan hidup di rahimku dulu.

Why ?

Karena aku marah, aku marah dengan kehidupanku

Karena aku marah kau meninggalkan tanpa alasan yang jelas

Karena kau menyakiti terlalu dalam,

Maafkan aku hyung , aku harus mengakhiri penderitaanku dengan luka yang tak akan pernah sembuh ini , tidak bukan aku yang menyelesaikan nya tapi kita, kita akan menyelesaikan nya

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar buah hati nya , seorang namja berusia 7 tahun yang tengah terlelap di alam mimpinya , kyuhyun tersenyum , kemudian diarahkan nya kaki nya ke arah lemari pakaian anak nya , mengambil koper berukuran besar dari kolong tempat tidur putranya, mengemasi semua pakaian putra nya yang bernama choi suho itu ke dalam koper itu.

"maafkan mommy sayang, kau harus bahagia , kau harus menjadi orang yang berguna , raih semua cita citamu hmmm, paman yunho dan bibi jae akan merawatmu di jepang, jangan pernah kembali kemari sebelum kau meraih semua mimpimu arra... mommy menyayangimu," monolog kyuhyun , sembari menyuntikkan obat bius dengan dosis sedang agar suho tak bangun selama perjalan ke jepang bersama kedua kakak angkatnya itu

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar

Dalam pelukan nya kini dia memeluk erat putra semata wayang nya , saat terakhirnya bersama sang putra

"kyu..." lirih jaejoong

Seakan tersadar

"jae hyung , , ku mohon jaga suho ne ," ucap kyuhyun

"kyu , ku mohon fikirkan lagi ," bujuk jaejoong

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan , senyum nya terkembang paksa

"kyu ," lirih jaejoong lagi

"pergilah hyung ku mohon sebelum aku lepas kendali,"ucap kyuhyun terbata sembari menahan air matanya

"berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan merugikan kehidupanmu kyu , ingat suho , ingat apa yang kau perjuangan kan selama ini,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis

"hmmm...aku mengerti hyung,"

.

Udara pagi ini sangat dingin , namun aku sama sekali tak merasakan nya ,

Terduduk di depan cermin besar dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik seorang pria yang semalam mencumbuku liar , aku tertawa , menertawakan diriku yang terlanjur menjijikan ,

Dia , laki-laki yang menyakitiku semalam mencumbuku liar ,

Aku tak merasakan apapun , walau aku menjerit kenikmatan , hanya perasaan benci yang melingkupi hati , jijik karena bukan hanya dengan ku dia berbagi , dan juga marah karena benih kotornya kembali tertanam di dalam tubuhku, cih.. kau kasihan sekali cho kyuhyun ssi , kau bahkan melayani seorang bajingan dengan tubuhmu, bajingan yang membuangmu di kala tak butuh kau walaupun kau istrinya yang sah , dan kembali di saat dia butuh

Ya tuhan lihatlah tubuhku ,

Tidak kali ini kita harus menyelesaikan nya choi siwon , kita harus menyelesaikan nya aku muak , aku muak dengan semua ini,

.

Kyuhyun memandangi sebuah pistol di depan nya ,

Pistol yang baru saja di dapatkan nya dari seseorang di pasar ilegal

Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, kemeja celana bahkan surai madunya telah berganti warna hitam pekat,

Cincin pernikahan yang dulu di anggap nya suci , kini telah terlepas di jari manis nya , cincin itu terlihat berada di dalam sebuah gelas yang berisikan cairan berwarna merah pekat seperti darah namun sangat memabukan , minuman yang selama seminggu ini menemaninya

"ingatlah hyung aku pernah mencintaimu ," lirih nya

Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri sebuah ranjang ,

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat siwon telah tak bernyawa , sakit hatinya tak akan pernah sembuh , mengingat kembali beberapa kejadian yang terjadi hampir seumuran dengan usia putra mereka , tak ada alasan yang mampu menjawabnya.,

CHUP

Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan kanan siwon

"tidurlah suamiku , tidurlah , semoga di kehidupan lain nya , kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk putra kita ,"

"maafkan aku hyung , aku hanya ingin mengobati hatiku , semoga kau memaafkan aku ,,,"monolog kyuhyun

Hingga ...

DOR

Sebuah peluru kembali bersarang di kepala siwon

"aku mencintaimu , sangat mencintaimu..."

.

.

-END-


End file.
